1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a brake-equipped wheelchair wherein the rotation of rear wheels is prevented by brake members when a user rises from a seat section.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, a wheelchair for nursing-care or for use by a physically handicapped person includes a conveyance body which is provided with front wheels and rear wheels, and a back section and a seat section are formed in the conveyance body. When a user sits on the seat section, the wheelchair is moved by a helper pushing the wheelchair by using handles provided on the back section, or by the user manually rotating auxiliary wheels which are provided on the outside of the rear wheels.
According to this structure, when the user rises from the seat section and gets out of the wheelchair, there may be a case that the wheelchair moves while the user is unprepared. Thus, the wheelchair is provided with a brake device, and at a time of non-use when the user gets out of the wheelchair, the brake device is engaged to prevent the wheelchair from being moved unintentionally.
As the brake device, there is known a manual brake device which is operated before the user rises from the seat section, thereby preventing the rotation of the rear wheels. However, in the case of the manual brake device, it is possible that the user forgets to operate the brake device, and the reliability is low.
This being the case, as disclosed in patent literature 1, there has recently been developed a wheelchair including a brake device which can automatically prevent, the rotation of the rear wheels when the user rises from the seat section.